The e-banking and e-commerce are becoming more and more integrated with our daily lives. We are introducing new concepts and teachings for relationship banking and mobile banking here, to improve on the current state of e-banking and e-commerce, with useful features for both the banks (financial institutions) and/or consumers.
Please note that U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,953,268 and 7,949,176 (assigned to Mitek Systems Inc.) teach the methods and systems for mobile image capture and processing of documents. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,899,853 teaches handheld computational device having securing elements. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,048 teaches method and system for flexible scheduling of repayment of a loan. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,216 (by Palmgren et al., from GE Capital Mortgage Corporation, filed Sep. 27, 2000, and issued Jun. 24, 2008) teaches methods and apparatus for utilizing a proportional hazards model to evaluate loan risk, with hazard rate and different variables. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,008 teaches loan modeler method and apparatus. However, none of the prior art teaches the features taught in this disclosure, as detailed below.